Obra navideña
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: La obra Bakugan que narra el VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE LA NAVIDAD. No me tilden de religioso XS. Personajes que no son de bakugan y ocs invitados


HOLA, SOY HAIBAKU KUSO Y ESPERO INICIAR ESTE DESFILE NAVIDEÑO CON ESTA OBRA!

Sólo que esta obra usará personajes de Bakugan de acuerdo a lo que elegí. Sólo que será musical.

Ángel: Interpretado por Keith Clay

María: Interpretado por Fabia Sheen

José: Interpretada por Dan Kuso (quien cantará)

Los tres pastores: Interpretados por Marucho, Jack y Noah.

Los tres sabios: Interpretados por Gus Grav, Lync Volan y "Bazooka" Joe Brown.

Niño Jesús: Chibi Dan (OC creado por mí como el hermanito de Dan)

Narrador: Ren Krawler

* * *

Tema de música, "Creación del mundo"

Narrador: En el principio, Dios hizo los cielos y la tierra, y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, no tenía forma alguna, sólo agua y oscuridad, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre las aguas. Y Dios dijo, "Que haya luz", y así fue. Y como Dios vio que la Luz era buena, la separó de las tinieblas. A la Luz la llamó Día, y a la Oscuridad la llamó Noche. Así terminó el primer día. Durante la creación, Dios dijo "¡Que haya luces en el firmamento que separen el día de la noche, que sirvan como señales de las estaciones, de los días y de los años, y que brillen en el firmamento para iluminar la tierra!" y así lo hizo.

Luego sonó una música pequeña pero tierna y aparecieron Chris y Mira vestidas de bailarinas judías decentes. La música duró 1 minuto y las dos salieron al terminar.

La pantalla de video reflejó a Jesús dando su famoso "sermón del monte" en la película "Pasión de Cristo"

Narrador: En el principio ya existía la Palabra, y la Palabra estaba con Dios, y era Dios. Él estaba con Dios en el principio. Por medio de él todas las cosas fueron creadas, sin él, nada de lo creado llegó a existir. En él estaba la vida, y la vida era la luz de la humanidad. Esta luz resplandece en las tinieblas, y las tinieblas no han podido extinguirla.

Luego aparecen unos chicos como una especie de banda. Ace en la guitarra, Runo en la otra guitarra, Julie en el teclado, Robin en la batería, Len Kagamine (vocaloid) en el bajo y en el vocal estaba Dan.

_Viene un rey_

_Viene un Rey_  
_A reinar sobre los suyos_  
_Vienen aquel_  
_Que nos traerá su gloria a la naciones_

_Es el ser nunca creado_  
_Su bondad es infinita_  
_El es antes que el principio_  
_Quién se podrá comparar?_

_Coro:_  
_Para siempre reinara_  
_Sobre un trono de esplendor_  
_Su gobierno es tan glorioso_  
_Que todos lo querrán_

_Es el hijo de David_  
_Su reino no tendrá fin_  
_El ha sido enaltecido_  
_Su nombre es Jesús_

_Viene un rey_  
_A reinar sobre los suyos_  
_nacerán en sus días la justicia_

_Cubrirá toda la tierra_  
_Con luz y gozo llenara_  
_Bendita sea en la naciones_  
_Todo ojo le vera_

_Para siempre reinara_  
_Sobre un trono de esplendor_  
_Su gobierno es tan glorioso_  
_Que todos lo querrán_

_Es el hijo de David_  
_Su reino no tendrá fin_  
_El ha sido enaltecido_  
_Su nombre es Jesús_

_Hosanna, Hosanna,_  
_Hosanna al hijo de David (x4)_

Al terminar la canción, salieron disparos de pólvora por todo el escenario

* * *

Fin del acto 1

Espero que les haya gustado, pero para evitar sobre población, decidí hacerlo ONESHOT

ACTO 2

* * *

Narrador: A los seis meses, Dios envió al ángel Gabriel (Keith) a Nazaret, pueblo de Galilea, a visitar a una joven virgen comprometida para casarse con un hombre que se llamaba José, descendiente de David. La virgen se llamaba María (Fabia).

- No puedo creer que me vaya a casar con ese buen hombre - dijo María (Fabia) acomodando sus cosas para recibir al marido - Debo hacer que mi casa se vea bien.

En eso, aparece el ángel (Keith) sin que Fabia lo supiera. El ángel se acercó a ella.

—¡Te saludo, tú que has recibido el favor de Dios! El Señor está contigo - dijo el ángel (keith) y María (Fabia) se perturbó y se asustó sin hacer nada más que moverse un poco por detrás - No tengas miedo, María; Dios te ha concedido su favor . Quedarás encinta y darás a luz un hijo, y le pondrás por nombre Jesús. Él será un gran hombre, y lo llamarán Hijo del Altísimo. Dios el Señor le dará el trono de su padre David, y reinará sobre el pueblo de Jacob para siempre. Su reinado no tendrá fin.

—¿Cómo podrá suceder esto —le preguntó María (Fabia) al ángel—, puesto que soy virgen?

—El Espíritu Santo vendrá sobre ti, y el poder del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra. Así que al santo niño que va a nacer lo llamarán Hijo de Dios. También tu parienta Elisabet va a tener un hijo en su vejez, de hecho, la que decían que era estéril ya está en el sexto mes de embarazo. Porque para Dios no hay nada imposible.

—Aquí tienes a la sierva del Señor —contestó María—. Que él haga conmigo como me has dicho.

Con esto, el ángel la dejó.

Y aparecen los OC's Nicole, Zafiro, Jessica, Katarinato, y los gemelos Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, las amiguita de Sellon (Chris y Soon) y Haibaku (YO)

Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz

_Nicole: Descansa amigo mio no te entristezcas ya_

_Zafiro: pues Cristo nuestro salvador nació en la navidad_

_Jessica: para vencer los planes y el poder de satanás._

_Todos: Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz, gozo y paz. Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz_

_Katarinato: Fuerte Dios el padre a un ángel envió_

_Rin y Len: para avisar a los pastores que en Belén nació_

_ Miku: el salvador del mundo el mesías redentor._

_Todos: Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz, gozo y paz. Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz_

_Chris: Vinieron los pastores con gran jubilo a dar_

_Soon: y adorar al salvador el hijo del gran rey_

_Haibaku: cantaron gloria las alturas rey de Israel._

_Todos: Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz, gozo y paz. Buenas nuevas de gozo y de paz_

Después de esto terminó el segundo acto

* * *

Tercer acto

Se muestra una escena de un establo con animalitos.

Narrador: Por aquellos días Augusto César decretó que se levantara un censo en todo el imperio romano. Este primer censo se efectuó cuando Cirenio gobernaba en Siria. Así que iban todos a inscribirse, cada cual a su propio pueblo. **También José** (Dan) (En eso José (Dan) y María (Fabia) aparecían con el bebé en el regazo de la joven. Los dos padres se ponen cariñosos mientras se dirigían al establo durante las letras en negrita), **que era descendiente del rey David, subió de Nazaret, ciudad de Galilea, a Judea. Fue a Belén, la ciudad de David, ****para inscribirse junto con María su esposa. Ella se encontraba embarazada**** y, mientras estaban allí, se le cumplió el tiempo en que el niño iba a nacer.** Así que dio a luz a su hijo primogénito (Chibi Dan). Lo envolvió en pañales y lo acostó en un pesebre, (así lo hizo María (Fabia) ) porque no había lugar para ellos en la posada. (En eso los pastores (Marucho, Jack y Noah aparecen caminando) En esa misma región había unos pastores que pasaban la noche en el campo, turnándose para cuidar sus rebaños. Sucedió que un ángel (Keith) del Señor se les apareció. La gloria del Señor los envolvió en su luz, y se llenaron de temor. Pero el ángel les dijo:

- No tengan miedo. Miren que les traigo buenas noticias que serán motivo de mucha alegría para todo el pueblo. Hoy les ha nacido en la ciudad de David un Salvador, que es Cristo el Señor. Esto les servirá de señal: Encontrarán a un niño envuelto en pañales y acostado en un pesebre.-

Narrador: De repente apareció una multitud de ángeles del cielo, que alababan a Dios y decían: Gloria a Dios en las alturas, y en la tierra paz a los que gozan de buena voluntad." Después los ángeles se fueron al cielo.

- No sé qué pasa aquí? - dijo el primer pastor (Marucho)

- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? - dijo el segundo (Jack) - Es lo más impresionante que hemos visto.

- Yo sé! - dijo decidido el tercer pastor (Noah) -Vamos a Belén a ver esto que ha pasado y que el Señor nos ha dado a conocer.

- De acuerdo! - dijeron los otros dos (Marucho y Noah)

Narrador: Así que fueron de prisa y encontraron a María y a José, y al niño que estaba acostado en el pesebre. Cuando vieron al niño (Chibi Dan), contaron lo que les habían dicho acerca de él, y cuantos lo oyeron se asombraron de lo que los pastores decían. María, por su parte, guardaba todas estas cosas en su corazón y meditaba acerca de ellas. Los pastores regresaron glorificando y alabando a Dios por lo que habían visto y oído, pues todo sucedió tal como se les había dicho. Después de que Jesús nació en Belén de Judea en tiempos del rey Herodes, llegaron a Jerusalén unos sabios procedentes del Oriente (Gus, Lync y Joe).

—¿Dónde está el que ha nacido rey de los judíos? —preguntaron—. Vimos levantarse su estrella y hemos venido a adorarlo.

NarradorCuando lo oyó el rey Herodes, se turbó, y toda Jerusalén con él. Así que convocó de entre el pueblo a todos los jefes de los sacerdotes y maestros de la ley, y les preguntó dónde había de nacer el Cristo.

—En Belén de Judea —le respondieron—, porque esto es lo que ha escrito el profeta: "Pero tú, Belén, en la tierra de Judá, de ninguna manera eres la menor entre los principales de Judá, porque de ti saldrá un príncipe que será el pastor de mi pueblo Israel."

Narrador: Después siguieron su camino, y sucedió que la estrella que habían visto levantarse iba delante de ellos hasta que se detuvo sobre el lugar donde estaba el niño (Chibi Dan). Al ver la estrella, se llenaron de alegría. Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron al niño con María (Fabia), su madre; y postrándose lo adoraron. Abrieron sus cofres y le presentaron como regalos oro, incienso y mirra.

En frente del escenario, Shun aparecía con un traje negro de gala junto a Aoi de the GazettE con una guitarra acústica tocando una canción.

Nadie se lo imaginó

_Nadie se lo imaginó que el rey del mundo el salvador,_  
_en un establo de Belén, iba a nacer._

_Todo fue tan diferente a como lo esperaban ver,_  
_el salvador en un pesebre en vez de fuerte débil fue._

_Fue como reírse en tierra seca o con mover_  
_a un renuevo castigado por el sol._

_Fue como una llama en la tormenta o como ver_  
_solo una gota en el desierto descender._

_Bienaventurado aquel, que no halle en el tropiezo ,_  
_que puede en Él creer, sin distracción._

_Bienaventurado aquel, que puede recibirlo_

_y dar al rey morada en su interior_  
_y en su corazón darle habitación_

_Nadie se lo imaginó que el rey del mundo el salvador,_  
_en un establo de Belén, iba a nacer._

_Todo fue tan diferente a como lo esperaban ver,_  
_el salvador en un pesebre en vez de fuerte débil fue._

_Fue como reírse en tierra seca o con mover_  
_a un renuevo castigado por el sol._

_Fue como una llama en la tormenta o como ver_  
_solo una gota en el desierto descender._

_Bienaventurado aquel, que no halle en el tropiezo ,_  
_que puede en El creer, sin distracción._

_Bienaventurado aquel, que puede recibirlo_

_y dar al rey morada en su interior_  
_y en su corazón darle habitación_

Al terminar, todos se fueron del escenario y en eso, el escenario se tornó oscuro y en eso una luz en el escenario aparece reflejando al suelo y ahí aparece el ángel (Keith) dirigiéndose al público

- Alégrense! - Dijo feliz el ángel (Keith) - Alégrense! Les traigo buenas noticias que serán motivo de alegría para todo el mundo. Hoy ha nacido en la ciudad de David, un Salvador que es Cristo el Señor. El Salvador de tu vida, y la tuya, y la tuya, y que por supuesto que la tuya. Pondrá su vida por tí, para que tengas una vida buena, de salud, prosperidad y una vida con propósito. ¡Gloria a Dios en las alturas, y en la tierra Paz, a los que gozan de buena voluntad!

Y en eso, aparecieron todos los que aparecieron el la obra vestidos de trajes de gala navideños, listos para cantar.

- ES HORA DE CANTAR! - Gritó Haibaku - DOS ÚLTIMAS CANCIONES!

En navidad

_Todos: En navidad es difícil decir no al amor_  
_En navidad es muy fácil hallar el calor_  
_En navidad no te pierdas la oportunidad_  
_De celebrar que la navidad es para festejar_

_Dan: Siente el calor, vive el amor_  
_Da felicidad amando, Canta la canción_  
_Llena de ilusión, Siembra la verdad cantando_  
_En la navidad ay que festejar_  
_La felicidad de celebrar_

_Todos:En navidad es difícil decir no al amor_  
_En navidad es muy fácil hallar el calor_  
_En navidad no te pierdas la oportunidad_  
_De celebrar que la navidad es para festejar_

_Haibaku: Y el amanecer nuevo renacer_  
_Atrévete a soñar muy alto mmmm_  
_Abre el corazón siembra la emoción_  
_Decídete a vivir amando_

_En la navidad ay que festejar_  
_La felicidad de celebrar_

_Todos: En navidad es difícil decir no al amor_  
_En navidad es muy fácil hallar el calor_  
_En navidad no te pierdas la oportunidad_

_Shun: De celebrar que la navidad es para festejar, para dar a Jesús regalar la Verdad_

_Todos: En navidad es difícil decir no al amor_  
_En navidad es muy fácil hallar el calor_  
_En navidad no te pierdas la oportunidad_  
_De celebrar que la navidad es para festejar_

Es navidad

- Esta vez cantaremos todos - dijo Haibaku

_Aire de paz corre por las calles _  
_pasa envolviendo cada corazón _  
_y la ciudad se viste de luces _  
_celebrando la estación _  
_por todas partes la gente la gente comparte _  
_un sentimiento de hermandad _  
_y las familias unidas festejan _  
_bajo el calor de cada hogar _

_CORO _  
_es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán _  
_la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar _

_este es un tiempo anticipado que grandes y chicos anhelan vivir _  
_la alegría de todos los pueblos el jubilo eterno de compartir _

_CORO _  
_es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán _  
_la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar _

_en el tiempo de navidad recordamos un suceso histórico de mucha _  
_alegría por eso hacemos fiesta habeeeer _

_nos une la paz la fe la esperanza.. nos une el amor la felicidad _  
_entra en tu vida con estas palabras son los colores de la navidad _

_CORO _  
_es navidad la tierra celebra el rico y pobre compartirán _  
_la dicha y el gozo que en aquel día Cristo Jesús nos vino a dar_

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y LES DESEAMOS LO MEJOR EN ESTE NUEVO MUNDO!

* * *

Como ven, lo saqué de una obra en la que actué en la Iglesia, se me ocurrió hacer una obra Bakugan para plasmar el verdadero significado de la navidad.

Espero que les haya gustado, y no, no soy fanático, sólo es que quería plasmarlo como la primera historia que hable del significado real de la navidad, en esta sección, y a mi manera XD

Como sea, ¡BYE!

¿Reviews?


End file.
